Solangelo
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Will and Nico. Some of these chapters will be weird, and Nico will be acting like a little girl, but it's basically the story of their relationship. BoyxBoy kissing. making out. probably no lemons, considering its rated T.


The three days in the infirmary were, well, _nice _for Nico.

He had actually needed that time to rest, and the pain from all his wounds was now just a dull ache. Plus, a certain son of Apollo had made a move on him, and that had made his day. When he walked out of the infirmary, his whole face was glowing with happiness. He had tried to force it down, but every time he tried, he just kept remembering why he was happy, and that made him giddy and smile and giggle all over again. He hated it.

Will had been giving him a quick check-up, just to make sure he was okay before he left. Will checked all the regular stuff, heart beat, blood pressure, eyes and ears and all that stuff. But, at the very end, he had told Nico to close his eyes. Nico did as he was told, thinking it was just another silly test that he didn't need, when he felt something soft and warm against his mouth. Nico opened his eyes, and he saw that Will was kissing him! At first, he hadn't known how to respond, so he just sat there.

Will pulled away, red in the face, apologizing over and over again. Nico had shut him up by pressing his lips to Will's, and the two made-out for the next five minutes.

"Are you giggling, Death Boy?" Will called from the infirmary.

He liked seeing Nico like this. Even thought the two had just gotten together, and had only really known each other for six days, Will lived for the moments when Nico was happy. When Nico was happy, Will was happy.

Nico tried to scowl, but it didn't work very well, so he just kept smiling instead.

"I guess so," Nico called back.

Will smiled, and walked back inside. He had other demigods to tend to.

Nico sighed in content, and continued to walk back to his cabin.

When he got there, his happiness turned to confusion.

A whole bunch of his... _friends, _were sitting there in a circle.

"Um, hello?" Nico asked.

All the demigods were staring at him.

Then, out of the blue, Nico started to giggle like a madman.

Between the whole thing with Will, and now these dumbfounded demigods sitting on his floor, Nico lost it. As much as he hated it, he lost it.

The demigods were now staring in shock, and that just made him giggle harder.

"Is he?"

"OMG. Yes he is."

"I think he's gone crazy."

"Does anyone have a mental hospital on speed dial."

"Oh my gods. He hasn't done that since he was ten."

"Percy, that would have been 5 years ago."

"Exactly."

Finally, Nico calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh miei dèi. I vostri volti! E 'stato divertente. Oh uomo. E le labbra di Will assaggiato come le fragole. Ascoltami. Io vado pazzo! Oh dèi. Spero di tornare alla normalità. Oh aspetta, sto parlando in italiano?" I cried. **(Oh my gods. Your faces! That was hilarious. Oh man. And Will's lips tasted like strawberries. Listen to me. I'm going insane! Oh gods. I hope I go back to normal. Oh wait, am I talking in Italian?)**

"Uh, what?" Leo asked.

"Cosa intendi labbra di Will assaggiato come le fragole? Ti ha chiesto di uscire! Oh i miei dèi! Dimmi tutto!" Reyna cried, standing up quickly and taking Nico's hads into her own. **(What do you mean Will's lips tasted like strawberries? Did he ask you out! Oh my gods! Tell me everything!)**

Nico laughed, "Parli come Piper." **(You sound like Piper)**

"Lo prendo come un insulto. Si dovrebbe sapere meglio di insultare me, Morte Breath." Reyna said sternly. **(I take that as an insult. You should know better than to insult me, Death Breath.)**

Vi dirò tutto. Ma non Infront di loro. Jason sembra molto seccato di me in questo momento.." Nico said, now more serious than ever. **(I will tell you everything. But not infront of them. Jason looks very annoyed at me right now.)**

Reyna turned to the rest of the demigods.

"Out." she said. She gave them a scary glare, and they all left.

So, Nico went into a detailed story of everything that had happened with Will.

He was just finishing when there was a knock on the door.

"Nico?" Will asked, poking his head into the cabin.

"Oh, was I, uh, interrupting something?" Will asked.

"No. I was just leaving. Bye, Nico." Reyna kissed Nico's cheek and then kissed Will's on the way out.

"Don't say a word!" Nico yelled at her.

Will entered the cabin and sat down on the couch with Nico.

Nico leaned into Will's chest, sighing with content.

"Nico, did you know that there has never been a gay son of Apollo. Ever." Will asked softly.

"Yeah, I did know that, and I figured you would ask me to keep our relationship secret for a while." Nico said, reading Will's mind.

"And.. you're okay with that?"

"Totally. It'll be fun." Nico said.

"Now that that's out of the way, what can I do to make you giggle like that again?" Will asked.

"I-I don't know. I-"

Will cut him off by pressing his lips to the younger boy's neck.

And then his jawline.

And then his lips.

Will lightly pushed Nico's shoulders so that he was laying down on the couch, and never let his lips leave Nico's.

So basically, Will was laying on top of Nico.

Will bit down softly on Nico's lower lip, and a moan escaped the younger boy's mouth.

Will pulled away, only to press his lips to Nico's neck and bite and suck, not leaving a single place untouched.

"Oh, gods, Will." Nico moaned softly.

"Damn, babe." Will said, pulling back so he could look at Nico's face.

The younger boy's face was a light shade of pink, and a small, relaxed smile was etched onto his face. His usually black eyes weren't so dark, and they seemed to be chocolate brown. I could see the little freckles that went over the bridge of his nose. His dark hair was falling down around his eyes.

"You are so cute," Will said.

Nico blushed harder, "Shut up." He muttered.

"Really." Will said with complete honesty. He kissed Nico's nose for good measure.

Then came a knock on the door.

Will was so startled, he fell off the couch and onto the floor with a big thud.

"Nic? Are you okay?" Asked a voice from the outside.

Percy.

"Damn. Hide, Will!" Nico hissed.

Will got up, stumbled into the wall, and then eventually hid himself in the closet.

The closet door slid shut behind Will just as Percy stuck his head through the door.

"Nico? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ya just did," Nico said in frustration. He wanted to spend time with Will more than anything. Why couldn't they just be alone for one freaking hour...

"No! I meant... gah! Okay, so we were having a meeting in here you know, cause Tyson's in my cabin for the week, and Thalia's in Jason's. So yours was the only other option. Anyway, we were just talking, and I just randomly thought, 'Hey! Nico should get a girlfriend!'"

Nico's heart froze in his chest. No way this could be happening. Percy was not about to set him up on a date. No. Freaking. Way.

"So, anyway, I accidentally thought out loud, and Jason kinda flipped out.

"He yelled 'NO WAY' as soon as the idea came out of my mouth. He also kind of started ringing his hands and hyperventilating. Then you came in, and the meeting ended." Percy said, opening the door wider.

"So, yeah. I was wondering when you were gonna get a girl." Percy said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Nico scowled, taking the door in one hand.

"Percy, 1st of all, that is my business, no one else's. 2nd of all, Jason is a fucking idiot, and you can tell him I said that. Lastly, don't come around here asking if I'm going to get a girl. I'm never going to _get a girl _Percy. Can you maybe tell me why?" Nico asked angrily. Nico was tired of playing this game. He had been dropping subtle hints about his gayness, but now, he was fed up with it.

"Uh, your socially awkward?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Oh for Zeus' sake, Percy! I'm GAY okay? I'm as straight as a fucking circle!" Nico was angry.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and he choked out some unidentifiable sounds, and Nico slammed the door in his face.

Will came out, looking very surprised.

"You've got a lot of rage in you, little man." Will said.

"Yeah. I do." Nico said, still steaming.

Will pressed his lips to Nico's forehead, and his anger melted away.

Instead, he just felt tired.

"Can we sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, my sunshine. Of course we can."

Will and Nico snuggled into bed, and slept for the rest of the day.


End file.
